On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $8.35 each and baskets of coconuts for $3.49 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of coconuts. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the coconuts. Price of mangos + price of coconuts = total price. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $11.84.